elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Night Out
Night Out is the fourth story arc in the main canon of EGS. It opened on April 30th, 2003 and closed on August 5th, 2003, for a total of 70 comics. This arc centres around two stories involving the main eight separating into two groups for a night with friends: one group consisting of Ellen, Nanase, Susan and Justin, the other of Elliot, Sarah, Tedd, and Grace. __TOC__ Martial Arts Crew The arc opened with Nanase and Justin discussing how nirvana makes it difficult to achieve a state free of desire when the state itself is something you desire. Elliot walked in, and when Nanase asked if Ellen was with him. When he said no, they expressed their disappointment; they would see her at school eventually in any case, but would like to get to know her before then. Elliot suggested they do something with her on Friday while he was out of the house to see a movie with Tedd, Grace and Sarah. When Elliot said he would get Ellen to call about it, Nanase offered to ask her immediately, and promptly used her fairy doll spell to contact Ellen, leaving her body frozen in place and glowing. When she did this Elliot and Justin were perplexed with her behavior, presumably never having seen it before. Nanase woke up in her fairy avatar in the Dunkel residence and started to search for Ellen. Meanwhile, Elliot joked about Nanase using cell phones, while Justin decided to braid her hair. While Nanase was verifying she was in fact in the Dunkel residence, Brownie snuck up on her and started chasing her. Brownie's meowing woke up Ellen, who was taking a nap, and Nanase, fleeing the cat, crashed into Ellen and found herself landed half in Ellen's shirt. Ellen initially assumed Nanase had been turned into a fairy by Tedd, but Nanase explained that wasn't the, explaining her fairy doll spell. Upon hearing that explanation, Ellen thought Nanase had contacted her to discuss something serious. When Ellen learned the true purpose of the visit, she made a snarky remark about cell phones. Nanase remarked that Ellen seemed to be sleeping before she arrived, and Ellen asked what were the plans for Friday. Nanase admitted they had not yet made any, and Ellen sarcastically told her to get back in the shirt until she thought of something. Ellen then suggested renting a movie and revealed she was joking about the shirt. Nanase said she knew she was joking and wouldn't go into her shirt in any case; Ellen reminded her that she just had, to Nanase's embarrasment. Nanase then said she had to go and told Ellen to keep the fairy doll handy so she could contact her later. After that, Nanase departed back to her real body, leaving the fairy doll behind; Ellen resolved to get her a phone next Christmas. Elliot's Crew Elliot and Sarah arrived at Tedd's house and discussed Grace's potential reaction to going to a movie theater for the first time. Elliot suspected she would enjoy it, since she had had such a positive reaction to toast. Sarah expressed her desire to spend time with Grace under relatively normal circumstances. When they rang the doorbell, they heard an unusual conversation going on inside. When the door was opened they saw Grace and Tedd standing there. When "Tedd" asked Elliot about Ellen joining them, Elliot said he had already told him. Tedd and Grace then went downstairs, ostensibly to get Grace's favorite t-shirt. When they got downstairs, Grace zapped Tedd into her Claire form, and it was revealed they had switched forms with each other previously. Tedd asked Grace why she did that and Grace explained the benefits of going out switched. Grace then revealed the dress she had picked out for Tedd with Ellen. They then decided to make sure to act like each other, so as to not arouse suspicion from Elliot and Sarah. On the way to the movie, Grace in Tedd's form, asked what movie they would be seeing; Elliot responded that Tedd had picked the movie. Grace then made up an excuse to explain why she didn't know the movie's name ('he' had been distracted by 'her' cuteness), which impressed Tedd. Sarah and Elliot then proceeded to describe the movie. When they got to the theater Tedd said he would be going to the restroom and Grace said she would be doing likewise. When Tedd heard that, he quickly made an excuse not to go, in an effort to stop Grace from going in his form. When she insisted on going anyway, Tedd yelled after her in Uryuomoco to "change back temporarily while using the restroom", which puzzled Elliot. While Tedd waited for Grace to return, he suddenly realized he had never taught her Uryuomoco, and that there were no books on it. While in the restroom, Grace encountered Tony, who made a joke implying that Tedd was gay, and was surprised when Grace gave a affirmative answer, before reconsidering her status out loud. Upon realizing that Grace was not wearing Tedd's glasses, he panicked and ran out of the restroom. Meanwhile, Elliot and Sarah expressed their suspicions to each other that Tedd and Grace had switched forms. When Grace met up with Tedd she told him about her encounter with Tony. Tedd was initially worried, but that worry turned into shock when Grace expressed her theory that Tony was subconsciously attracted to him. While the four of them went off to get seats, Hedge watched them and wondered about the both the identity of Elliot and Tedd's use of Uryuomoco. Hedge's dramatic moment of thinking was interrupted by the Theater Clerk's declaration that his popcorn was ready. In the theater, Sarah expressed her weariness at the ads, and Elliot agreed with her. Tedd thought about what a great night he was having with Grace, and made a mental note to change back before he got carried away with her, while Grace just assumed he wanted popcorn. When the movie played, Grace wondered where they got the dragon for the movie, not realizing it was not real. Elliot and Sarah expressed their disappointment at the movie, but Sarah said she enjoyed their cuddling at least. After the movie, Sarah expressed her opinion of it, while Elliot complained about the earworm in the musical scene. Tedd indirectly expressed his sadness at not visiting the ladies room as part of a group. Sarah, feeling sorry for Tedd said she needed to freshen up, and invited Tedd to join her. When they got there, Tedd was initially excited, but was let down when it did not meet his expectation. Sarah thought about what Tedd probably thought groups of women did in the bathroom, and revealed she did not engage in that kind of behaviour. Meanwhile, Grace asked Elliot about the dragon from the movie, and Elliot, knowing she was Grace, found her naïveté cute. Sarah, not knowing what to do, stood in the ladies room for a while with Tedd, before deciding to leave. Tedd called her out on it, and Sarah explained her inexperience with this sort of thing, which was why she couldn't demonstrate it for Tedd. Tedd accepted her explanation in such a way that he made Sarah doubt he was in fact Tedd, but Tedd confirmed that it was indeed him with his next remark. While they walked to Elliot's car, Hedge watched from the rooftop, recalled Elliot retained his human face while he was in cat form, and noted he would have to take him, since he didn't want to return empty handed, nor did he want to take Grace back. Again, Hedge's thoughts were interrupted by the Theater Clerk. This time, he informed him that the roof was reserved for owls, while said owls hooted at Hedge. When Tedd and Sarah got home, Grace asked Tedd about being female in public, and Tedd responded that it was her presence that made it great. In expressing that opinion, Tedd used a figure of speech that Grace didn't understand. When she asked about it, Tedd said he would explain it later, after he zapped back to normal. At the Dunkel residence, Elliot's parents found that beer was missing from the fridge. When Elliot got home, he noticed Ellen hadn't come home yet, and his parents told him that she was sleeping over at Susan's house. Meanwhile, in Elliot and Ellen's room, Nanase was sitting in Ellen's bed in fairy doll form, and was crying. Ellen's Crew About six hours before the conclusion of the Elliot's Crew storyline, Nanase contacted Ellen using her fairy doll spell. Upon arriving in Elliot and Ellen's room, she found her fairy doll form dressed up in a costume and found Ellen sleeping. Not wanting to wait, she woke her up by flicking her tail across Ellen's nose. Nanase told Ellen that she and Justin were in a car, coming to pick her up. Ellen explained that earlier that day Grace had come over and insisted that Nanase's fairy doll form should have more to wear then a bodysuit, so she had dressed it up in doll clothes. Nanase woke up in her body to find that Justin had taken the opportunity to style Nanase's hair while she was inactive. Ellen asked Elliot for help picking clothes, without bothering to put them on. When Nanase and Justin arrived, she said goodbye to Elliot and complimented Nanase's hair style. Justin told her she was looking good, for a girl, and she told him to stop flattering her, since she was not going to rent a Star Trek movie. At the video store, when Susan tried to get her paycheck from her boss, she was forced to answer three riddles before he let her have it. When Ellen, Nanase, and Justin entered the store, Ellen invited Susan to watch movies at her house. Susan insisted they go to her house instead, since she had a wide-screen television, surround sound, and a DVD/VHS player, which they accepted. When Ellen and Nanase started looking for movies, Ellen noticed Nanase was in a glum mood, so Ellen pretended to be a cat and swatted her ponytail until Nanase started to laugh. Nanase and Ellen picked a few videos, and most made it past their critique. Susan and Justin went to the Star Trek section of the video store, and Susan explained their arrangement and revealed that since she owned all the Star Trek movies it would be stupid to rent one of those. Nanase reflected on her feelings toward Ellen, and blamed it on Tedd. Since they couldn't pick a movie to rent, Susan told them to rent all their choices and they could just sleep over. While they drove to Susan's house, Ellen pictured turning Justin into a girl so it could be an all-girl slumber party. When they arrived at Susan's house, they were in awe of its (three-storied) size. Once they went inside, Susan announced their arrival with a megaphone; the house intercom only served to play Mexican radio. Susan expressed her theory of Nanase and Ellen being attracted to each other, and Nanase found Ellen "sleeping" on the TV. Mrs. Pompoms entered the room, and was surprised that Susan let boys in the house; Susan assured her that Justin was gay, not knowing that he actually was. Back in the TV room, Nanase expressed her worry that Ellen would fall asleep on the couch since she kept catching her taking catnaps; Ellen tried to explain herself, but Susan popped in and told Nanase to call her parents, while Ellen was to join her in her room. When they arrived, Susan took off her jacket, and told Ellen to zap her. After being zapped Susan was so overcome that she was unable to tear herself away from her reflection until Ellen managed to snap her out of it by making sexist comments. Justin called his parents, and told his dad that while he would be spending the night with three girls, he would not be sleeping with any of them; he then expressed frustration, saying MOST parents would be pleased to hear that. Meanwhile, Susan explained that she wanted Ellen to change her so she could be a lesbian, but Ellen pointed out that all the males she knew well had redeeming qualities, and told her that the Venus form made one bisexual as well as enhancing the original preference. After being zapped back, Susan realized the v5 beam did not restore her hair dye, and her hair was now blonde. They both went to the kitchen, and Susan told Nanase to stop sitting on the counter. Nanase explained that she had had to lie to her mother in order to spend the night, and demanded to know why Susan hair was suddenly blonde; Susan said it had just happened. Susan then played a joke on Nanase by pretending to order a pizza with anchovies on it. Due to her hunger, Nanase got irritable and snapped at her friends' weirdness. Ellen then explained the reasons for her sleepiness, and Nanase was relieved at this explanation. When they finished eating, Ellen displayed the habits she inherited from Elliot due to his previous relationship with Nanase. As they watched movies, Nanase reflected on her attraction to Ellen, and decided to talk it over with Susan. When Nanase asked to speak privately with Susan, Ellen took it as a sign that she was still considered one of the guys. When they got to Susan's room, Nanase complained about Ellen's pheromones attracting her. Susan told her that Tedd had told her that Ellen does not release the special pheromones that attract people, implying that her attraction was genuine, but saying that it was probably due to Nanase's confusion over the matter. After Nanase "went fairy-doll" on Susan, Susan panicked, revealing their conversation to Ellen and Justin, the implication of which they had both already suspected. When Nanase got to Elliot and Ellen's room, she expected to be left alone; when Elliot walked in, she discussed her lesbianism with him before deciding to return to her real body in Susan's house. When she woke up, Nanase found herself in one of the guest rooms, with Ellen by her side. Ellen tried to get Nanase to tell her what happened without letting her in on the fact that she and Justin already knew; however, Nanase wasn’t ready to do so, and the night went on as planned (although Nanase and Ellen kept sneaking peeks at each other). The fact that they stayed up all night was used to foreshadow the Painted Black arc. Category:Story arcs